


Sober

by Sansa_Stark_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Stark_Snow/pseuds/Sansa_Stark_Snow
Summary: Sansa's busy drowning her sorrows over her failed relationship until Jon Snow shows up and takes her mind off it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is potentially a part 2 to this in the works. It's in my head. I'll see if there is any desire for a continuation of it. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

Sansa's heart was beating so heavy in her chest the sound was deafening, it felt like a drum in her ear. All the confidence she had a moment ago before entering the room was quickly evaporating. Along with the buzz from the three tequila shots she had at the pub an hour ago. It was a quick five minutes walk from the pub to Jon's apartment but it's September and although the days are still warm the nights are brisk and the cool air did quick work of sobering her up, at least a bit. In hindsight she should have left the house in more than just jeans and a t shirt.

In hindsight she also should have seen all the warning signs that her boyfriend was a two-timing cheat. She had been dating Joffrey a little over a year but he had apparently also been with Margaery for almost as long. She felt so stupid. So many people had warned her about him, that he wasn't to be trusted, he wasn't a good guy. She stupidly thought she was different; how could she be so naive?

That's how she ended up drinking whisky sours and doing shots alone is the most rundown bar on the other side of town that she could find. Hoping to avoid running into anybody she knew. That was until Jon Snow came walking in.

They had just entered his bachelor apartment. Jon had crossed the room to turn on the only lamp he had. In the dark it gave off enough light for him to probably read in the chair it stood next to but not enough to fully light the rest of the small space. He had large enough windows to light it in the day she thought. She didn't know why she was focusing on his big windows. Probably to avoid the fact that not to far from where he was standing was his unmade bed. That's the thing about bachelor apartments, your living room is also your bedroom.

Although she wasn't certain she suspected Jon's buzz was also beginning to wear off. Gone was the Jon she had encountered a couple hours ago. The Jon who had been laughing more tonight then she thought she had seen him do in the last decade, the Jon who had been leaning in close to her to talk when things got to loud in the bar, the Jon who casually found reasons to brush his hand over her arm and shoulder. The Jon who didn't hesitate to nod yes and take her hand in his to lead her here when she suggested they get out of there.

No, this Jon was a lot more stoic, more like the Jon she knew and remembered growing up. He stood across the room from her, which was only a few feet. His hands shoved in his jean pockets staring at her. She couldn't read his expression. The light and airy flirtation they had back at the bar was gone now replaced with a much heavier feeling, neither knowing what to do next.

It was her idea to come here. She knew what she was suggesting when we she asked and so did he. So before the last resemblance of the buzz she had completely wore off she mustered up the confidence she had a few minutes ago when she asked him to come here and took the few strides needed to bridge the gap between them.

Now only inches apart she could smell the tinge of tequila on breath. For all the years she's known him she had never been this close to him before. In fact, she was starting to think she had never really seen him at all. If she had she would have noticed how although he had most likely shaven maybe only a day earlier, the stubble of his beard was already breaking through his skin. She would have noticed how broad his shoulders were and how his choice in loose fitted shirts hid just how toned and muscular his physique really was. She didn't know why but when she thought of Jon in the past, she thought he was shorter and leaner than he actually was. Always a bit smaller than her brother Robb but that wasn't the case, at least not anymore. This Jon was a man and quite the man he was.

Without thinking Sansa brought both her hands up around his neck where the ends of his dark curls sat, she had been wondering all night if his hair was as thick and soft as it looked, finally getting to feel for her self she combed her fingers through it before her hands made there way over his jaw, her thumbs tracing the stubble on his chin down past his Adams apple. Slowly she worked her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She was so entranced with discovering this version of Jon she didn't know existed that she hadn't realized that Jon's body had started to tense and stiffened under her touch.

Stopping her exploration of him Sansa realized Jon's eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, his head slightly tilted toward the ceiling. Mortified Sansa stepped back instantly removing her hands from where they sat on his chest. Here she was taking complete advantage of him and for his part Jon looked like he was doing everything he could to keep from jumping out of his own skin.

Jon's eyes shot open, looking down at Sansa's flushed face, her hands now tightly wrapped around her own body instead of exploring his.

"What’s wrong?" he said with heavy breath, like he had been holding his breath.

"You tell me, it looks like you're doing anything you can to keep from jumping out that window."

"That's not... that's not what I'm trying not to do." he said sheepishly.

Wanting to reassure her she thinks it's Jon who moves towards her this time. That was all the encouragement Sansa needed, reaching for the hem of his shirt she tugs it up his body and over his head, quickly discarding it on the floor beside them. His body looked as good as it had felt under her hands she thought. She couldn't help biting her lip noticing the small trail of hair that led down his stomach past her sight where his jeans sat on his hips.

"You can touch me to... if you want." she said, realizing a little drunk or not Jon was the kind of guy who needed permission before doing so.

More slowly then Sansa would have liked Jon finally put his hands on her waist pulling her close once again. Sansa's palms finding there way back to lay on his now bare chest. Just slightly Sansa could feel the callus on Jon's hands where they ever so lightly sat on her waist before they began to run up her the sides of her torso, under her shirt, coming up to cup at her ribs, his fingers stroking her sides.

"I won't break" she whispers.

Her words do what she intended because now he’s pulling her t-shirt up over her head leaving them both now topless save her bra. It wasn't one of her more fancy lacy bras that she wished she was wearing right now. Just an every day plain white bra that did nothing for her pale complexion but from the heavy rise and fall of Jon's chest she figured he didn't mind.

"You're so beautiful." he say between staggered breaths.

Sansa's hands now find their way to his arms, holding herself against him while one of Jon's hands moves back to their previous spot on her ribs ,the other tracing up the arm where one of her bra straps fell. Lowering his head his mouth in on her shoulder leaving a trail of wet kisses across her collarbone, taking his time sucking and licking his way up her neck to the soft spot behind her ear.

The breath Sansa hadn't realized she was holding leaves her in a shudder and Jon wraps his arms around her to keep her standing, pulling back only slightly checking to make sure she's okay. That she is still okay with where this is going.

There is almost no space between them but Sansa needs him closer. She wants the feel more of his body against hers, needs to feel more of what the sensation of his mouth on her skin can do to her.

Slowly she starts to step back to where she knows his bed is. Her finger crooked in the top of his jeans, bringing him along with her. Laying down on his bed she brings him down with her.

Finally, for all the kisses Jon has just placed on her for the first time his lips find hers and Sansa thinks she has never tasted anything as sweet as the taste of Jon's tongue. Jon shifts, putting himself between her legs, her pelvis now flush against his and she can feel him hard against her. Instinctively Sansa's wraps her legs up around his waist pushing herself up against him, grinding her hips into his causing him to break their embrace with a half groan half growl. His hands now holding her hips down to keep her in place.

"God's Sansa" he whispers bringing his forehead down to rest against hers.

Still holding her in place Jon's mouth begins to explore her body again. This time stopping at the top of her left breast. Pulling back the cup of her bra he wraps his mouth over her nipple, licking and sucking it. It's Sansa's turn now to moan, her back arching into the feel of Jon's mouth on her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

Sansa can barely make out Jon's muffled words as his lips are now making their way down her ribs, slowly traveling down her stomach to her navel. Her hands tangled in his thick dark curls she couldn't wait to touch earlier.

His words bring back a memory from high school. A memory she hadn't thought of in years. A time Arya had told her she thought Jon had a thing for her. Nothing major, not some big crush but just that maybe he liked her more than he should like his best friends’ sister. It was the explanation Arya offered as to why Jon seemed to never give Sansa the time of day. She didn't really think much of it then, mostly because she didn't really care either way but now, for some reason the idea that Jon had maybe wanted her before tonight, before a few drinks and a chance encounter does something to her she doesn't understand and now she has never wanted anyone as much as she has wanted Jon in this moment, not even Joffrey.

_**Joffrey!**_ Sansa is suddenly pulled from the euphoria she is in here with Jon in his bed.

_"I have a boyfriend."_ It's the first time Joffrey had entered her mind since she saw Jon walked into that bar tonight.

When Jon happened upon her the topic of why she was getting drunk alone in a dive bar that she would never be caught dead in never really got discussed beyond "_I've had a tough week._"

She knew that Jon knew about her relationship with Joffrey. She had brought him to her parents annual Christmas party last year and Jon was there. He never asked about him or them tonight though. She assumed he probably thought they had broken up by way she had been flirting with him and how she basically invited herself to his apartment. If Sansa was smart she would have dumped him on the spot but the fact that she didn't seem have the self esteem to do was one of the reasons she was drinking her sorrows away tonight.

Right now, all Sansa could think about was how Joffrey's touch didn't do half of what Jon's was doing to her. Joffrey didn't make her body hum and quiver like Jon did and Jon hadn't even gotten her pants off yet. Although he was making quick work of her belt.

Sansa knew she had to stop this now before she reached the point of no return and wasn't fully confident she wasn't already there.

Quickly and to Jon's surprise rather unexpectedly, Sansa squirmed loose of his grasp pulling herself out from underneath him, scooting herself to the top of the bed bringing her knees up to her chest.

Confused and still a bit dazed, Jon sat up on his knees rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair before reaching out to where Sansa sat scrunched up at the top of his bed but coming just short of actually touching her.

"I'm sorry,...I'm going to fast. We can...I can go slower. There's no rush."

Sansa could see the guilt written all over Jon's face, the sound of concern in his voice. All it did was make her want nothing more than to crawl back underneath him and finish what_ SHE_ had started.

"It's not that... it's just... I can't... I'm sorry...it's not right" Sansa couldn't even look at Jon as she said it. Here he was feeling guilty when in reality she was the only guilty party here.

Before she could change her mind, Sansa was off the bed in a rush to find her discarded shirt on the floor, pulling it back on. When she turned around Jon was also now standing, watching her to see what happened next.

She didn't know what to say. Her head was still a fog, from the drinks or from Jon she wasn't sure. Only a minute ago she was in that bed with him and it was taking everything she had in her not to go back to it. She was definitely starting to sober up though because where an hour ago nothing but her and Jon mattered the reality of her fucked up life was flooding her head like a title wave.

Yes, Joffrey was a lousy cheat but she wasn't, or at least wasn't until tonight. Whether she should have instantly broke up with Joffrey or not the truth was she hadn't, at least not yet. How was she suppose to tell Jon all that? What would he think of her? She was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate being the other man and she definitely didn't want to think that's what she was doing here with him. Using him for revenge. She just had to go now before she did any more damage. Sansa grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"He doesn't deserve you, ..... neither do I, but at least I know it."

He says it before she's out the door stopping her in her tracks only momentarily. It's not a ploy to make her stay its just a statement. Something he needed her to know before she was gone.

It makes Sansa pause and swallow hard realizing he knows. Maybe not everything, maybe not that Joffrey cheated and she hadn't done anything about it, but he knew she's still with him and for some reason that kills her. She could feel the sting of tears forming in her eye and before Jon could see she shut his apartment door leaving him behind, instantly regretting it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knot in the pit of Sansa’s stomach that kept her from knocking on Jon’s door for what was probably the fourth or fifth attempt now. She was pretty sure he was in there. She could hear the soft sound in the background of what she assumed was a radio playing, although there was the chance, he just had left it on before leaving.

She was starting to think maybe she should have stopped at that bar down the street again for a few courage shots before coming here but thought second of it, not wanting Jon thinking that was what brought her back to his door, if he was actually in there that is.

It had only been a week since her night or almost night with Jon. She couldn’t believe how much had changed for her in that week. For starters for as much as she tried, she couldn’t get the thought of Jon out of her head. She couldn’t count the amount of times she looked at her phone in hopes of seeing a call or text from him. She didn’t even think Jon had her number; she didn’t have his but that didn’t stop her from getting her hopes up every time her phone tinged. She couldn’t count the amount of times she found herself daydreaming in class about that night, about his smell, about his touch, about how much she wished she didn’t bolt like she did.

She couldn’t blame him for not reaching out her, not after how she acted. Not to mention the fact he also probably thought she was with Joffrey. That’s why she found herself standing outside his apartment door now.

She didn’t have the liquid courage she had a week ago but Sansa couldn’t leave things the way she did between them, without explaining herself. She owed him that much. So finally, taking in one last deep breath she knocked.

When Jon opened the door, his brow furrowed and his mouth fell slightly agape he seemed more surprised to see her standing there then happy.

“Hi.” It came out shakier than Sansa had hoped.

“Hi.”

It had only been a few seconds of silence but that mixed along with the fact that Jon had made no move to invite her in and just stood in his doorway his arm leaning against the door frame, blocking the entrance, it was enough to make Sansa begin to regret her decision to come.

“Umm, could I come in?” She tried to sound as upbeat and sure of her self as she could.

“Ugh yea, sorry, come in.” Jon said stepping aside allowing Sansa to enter.

Walking into the tiny apartment Sansa couldn’t help the flush she felt as her eyes darted to Jon’s once again or still unmade bed. Jon closed the door behind her picking up a few scattered shirts and boxers off the ground as he walked around her, throwing them off in a small pile on the other side of the room.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company.”

“No, it’s fine, really, I should have called first. I mean I couldn’t, because I don’t have your number.” She mumbled the last part to herself, her nerves causing her to ramble.

Looking up at him now Sansa couldn’t help the déjà vu she felt. Just like the week prior Jon stood across the room from her. His hands shoved in his pockets. Looking unsure of where to go from here. Unlike the time before though the tension between them was less sexual and now just awkward.

“What are you doing here Sansa?” he asked rather matter-of-factly.

Sansa was surprised by both the question and his directness. She totally expected some awkward small talk about the change in weather or something before getting into the nitty gritty of why she was here.

His questions shouldn’t have been unexpected though under the circumstances she thought but it made Sansa ever more nervous and unsure of herself.

“I ugh, I just…. wanted to say I’m sorry, you know for the other night, for how I acted I mean.”

Sansa fingers were fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted to say or how she wanted to say it but this wasn’t it. Being here with him now though, back in his apartment made her more flustered than she cared to admit.

Jon couldn't help but let out a huff, seemingly not impressed with Sansa’s reasons. He moved to his windowsill picking up a class and taking it over to his kitchen sink. A move Sansa thought was done more so to keep from looking at her then his need to tidy up.

“You don’t need to worry Sansa. Your boyfriend won’t find out about your mistake from me.” He said with his back turned

“What?!” Sansa was taken aback.

“You think I came here to try and cover up what happened with you from Joffrey?!”

Jon didn’t say anything but the way he turned to finally face her, leaning against his sink, his arms crossed over his chest, his lips pursed together. It was all the answer she needed.

Sansa was shocked and whether she had right to be or not she was pissed. How could he think so little of her?

“Ugh….. I can’t believe you!..... I broke up with him, that’s not why…. I should, I should just go”

Sansa was getting so worked up she couldn’t put her thoughts into words. Before she could be even more humiliated and angry, she thought it was best she leaves. She turned on her heels, headed for the door.

She had just barely opened the door a crack before she felt Jon’s arm come up beside her, slamming it shut before she could leave.

Shocked she slowly turned on the spot leaning back against the now shut door to face Jon. He was staring down at her making no attempt to move away, his hand still laying slightly above her head against the door. Sansa’s heart was beating faster. Not in fear, she knew Jon well enough to know if she really wanted to leave, he wouldn’t stop her. It was just the cause and effect of him being this close to her.

“When?” he asked.

“When what.” Flustered by his sudden closeness Sansa didn’t understand Jon’s question.

“When did you leave him?” he clarified with a frustrated sigh.

“The morning after, after I left here.”

Jon’s eyes were now searching hers, like he was looking for answers to questions he didn’t want to ask. His eyes darted down to her lips and she thought maybe he wanted to kiss her because ever so slightly that if she hadn’t been watching she’d have missed it; she saw him lick his lips. He must have had seconds thoughts though because instead he pushed himself off the door taking a step away from her. It took everything Sansa had in her not to reach out and pull him back in.

“Why?” was his next question and this time Sansa didn’t need clarification.

There was a lot or reasons she left Joffrey and although she was embarrassed to admit it, his cheating on her wasn’t the main one.

“Because he doesn’t deserve me.”

Sansa echoed Jon’s words from the other night coaxing only a half smile and slight nod of his head.

He was still distant, guarded and probably angry with her she assumed. The secret hope she had come here with tonight that maybe what she felt with him, the way he was with her, could be more then a drunken almost fling was starting to dissipate. Now all she hoped for was to get out of there with the bit of dignity she still had left. Either way she still had a question she had to ask; something had been eating away at her all week.

“You knew I was still with Joffrey the other night, didn’t you?”

“Yea, I knew.”

“You never took me for the kind of guy who was okay with helping a girl cheat on her boyfriend.”

“I’m not.”

“Then when I asked you to come here, why did you say yes?”

It took him a minute to answer. Knowing the answer would permanently bring down a wall he had spent years building between the two of them but everything had changed in a week and he just couldn't take the weight of it anymore. 

“Because it was you, because for as long as I can remember, for me, it has always been you.” 

Sansa was speechless, wondering how she could have been so blind to what was standing right in front of her all these years.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Ugh, Sansa let’s not do this, please!” Jon yanked his fingers through his hair in frustration, not wanting to go any further down this road then they already had.

“Why?” She pressed him.

“BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER!” his words came out harsher than he intended.

Jon’s frustration with the whole situation had finally gotten the better of him. Sansa didn’t know it but the last week had been hell for him. It was one thing to have been secretly pinning for Sansa since he was 16 years old. It was a completely different thing to actually almost have her, even if it was just for a night. He had washed his sheets three times in the last week but every time he tried to lay down in his bed all she could smell was her. He had finally taken to sleeping on his couch in an attempt to get any rest to no avail, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was her underneath him, he could still taste her on his lips, still feel her goose bumped skin under his touch. All in all, he had been a mess since she walked out and the last thing he expected was her turning back up on his doorstep again tonight. He hadn’t plan on telling her any of this, not tonight, not ever. He was just to damn exhausted emotionally and physically to come up with a decent lie when pushed on the issue.

“It just doesn’t matter Sansa. It never mattered; in all the years we’ve known each other you’ve never given me a second look. Nor should you have.”

He sounded more defeated then angry now. He wasn’t trying to make her feel guilty or wrong, it was just the facts. Girls like Sansa didn’t end up with guys like him.

Sansa knew Jon was right. Growing up she wouldn’t have even known Jon existed if it weren’t for the fact he was always with Robb. She was young and stupid and back then her idea of prince charming was the most handsome, most popular guy from a well to do family who usually coincidentally turned out to be a pretty big jerk as well. She had dated her fair share of them with the worst of them all most recently being Joffrey. When it came to love she was slow learner but she had learned, at least now she thought she had. A young naïve Sansa maybe didn’t notice a guy like Jon but she had spent most of the past week thinking about nothing but him, of all things she hadn’t noticed all these years. Jon was handsome, Jon was gentle, Jon was kind, Jon was strong. He was the all the things she wanted and needed but didn’t notice he was until now.

“Well I see you now. Doesn’t that count for anything?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

It wasn’t the response Jon was expecting. In all honesty he didn’t expect to he would see her again until the next Stark family function Robb invited him too, where they would most likely give each other awkward pleasantries and she would be on her way and that would be the end of it. He didn’t know why she was in that bar last week and he assumed if she had wanted to talk about it, she wouldn’t have gone to place like that where nobody would think to find her. He decided just to enjoy the happy accident of getting to spend some time with her. When things got flirty and ended up back at his apartment it was like one of his dreams coming true, that was until she came to her senses of course, which he couldn’t blame her for. When she showed up again tonight, he had just assumed it was due to her guilty conscience and nothing more. He had been making a lot of assumptions tonight in an attempt to avoid anymore heartbreak.

“Why’d you come here tonight Sansa?” he asked her again, this time not assuming he knew the answer.

“Because I've never felt before, the way I felt that night here with you.” Sansa said it as her fingers found the belt loop of Jon’s jeans, lightly tugging his hips ever so slightly against hers.

Jon didn't need to hear another word, quickly his lips crashing against Sansa’s, his arms wrapping under her thighs lifting her up, allowing her to wrap them around his waist. Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close.

Jon turned around taking the few steps over to his bed, gravity pulling them down harder than he attended when his knees hit the bed frame. Wasting no time Sansa found the hem of Jon’s shirt pulling it up his torso. Jon broke there kiss only long enough to pull his shirt up over his head. Sansa also taking the moment to tug her sweater off not wanting to break away from him again later to do so.

Picking up right where he’d left off Jon’s lips were getting reacquainted with her body. Kissing his way down her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest and stomach only stopping when he reached the top of jeans.

Jon paused to look up at her, Sansa had pushed herself up on her forearms to see why he had his exploration had halted.

“Okay?” he asked permission before continuing. It was at this point she had had seconds thoughts before and he didn’t want to cross any lines.

Sansa nodded; watching as Jon unbuttoned her jeans, she lifted her hips slightly allowing him to more easily tug her jeans down her legs.

Sitting up on his knees kept his eyes locked on Sansa’s for any signs of hesitancy as his fingers reached the sides of her panties pulling them down her legs, past her feet to be discarded on the floor. Sansa breath became heavier as Jon leaned down between her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs to gently guiding her legs open to hold her in place. As soon as she felt Jon’s tongue was on her, her upper body collapsed from under her forearms bringing one of her hands down to fist into Jon’s dark curls.

Nobody had ever done this to her before, not even Joffrey. She quickly shook any thought of him from her head unable to think of anything as Jon’s tongue swirled continuously over clit. Sansa had never felt anything like it. She bit down hard on her lip to keep her loud moans in check. It didn’t take long for the pressure to build and climax to hit her as she came hard.

As Jon unwrapped himself from Sansa’s thighs, she could now see the rosy patches on her pale skin begin to show, heating up from what Jon was able to do to it. He began kissing his way back up her body allowing her to recoup. Her legs slightly wrapping around his waist the frictions of jeans against the tender spots of her inner thigh causing her to flinch.

“I want you.” She breathlessly mumbled into his lips with a searing kissed when he finally made is way back to them.

Jon untangled himself from Sansa, moving off the bed to grab his wallet from the counter pulling out a small foil packet. Sansa suddenly felt very exposed laying alone and naked in Jon’s bed while he was on the other side of the room still half clothed in his jeans. She grabbed the sheet bunched up at the bottom of the bed to cover up.

Making his way back of the bed Jon put the corner of the packet in his mouth ripping it open. A slight frown forming on his face when he noticed Sansa now covered with the sheet.

Sansa could feel the flush from her body now make its way to her face as she watched Jon stand at the end of the bed, unbuckling his belt and jeans pulling them down along with his boxers, his eyes never leaving hers. Making quick work of the condom, rolling it over his length Jon pulled at the sheet Sansa had covered herself with.

“Don’t you know how beautiful you are?” He said as he pulled it back off of her.

Jon bent back down on the bed, making his way back over her, he positioned himself between her legs, one hand hiking her thigh up his waist the other coming to rest in her auburn hair sprawled across his pillow. His lips found hers again but his kiss was less rushed than before. Sansa raised her hips into his, eager to finally have him inside her.

Jon pulled back slightly his forehead resting against hers.

“You sure?”

“Yes, please!” Sansa bucked her hips against his again.

Dropping his head to her shoulder Jon found her entrance taking his time to slowly push himself inside her. He tried keeping it slow but it was Sansa’s movements that picked up the pace. Her nails digging more and more into his shoulder blades with every thrust.

Jon didn’t know how long he could last at this rate. It had been month since he last bedded anyone, plus this was Sansa the girl in which all his fantasies resided around. Now here she was, he could smell her, taste her, god he couldn’t believe he was actually inside her. He was determined to make her feel half as good as he was feeling. He could feel her tightening around him.

“Oh god Jon.” She moaned as another orgasm ripped through her body. 

That was the end for him, he could instantly feel his abdomen tighten and with a few short thrusts he finally found his own release. He stayed there for a few moments, wanting to stay inside her a little longer, careful to keep his full body weight off her.

Unable to hold himself up any longer he rolled beside while pulling her close, her head coming to lay on his chest. His fingers stoked through her hair, lightly kissing her sweaty brow, both them needing to catch their breath. 

He was almost half asleep when he felt her weight leave his chest, their sweat covered bodies causing them to momentarily stick. His heart jumped into his throat, the feeling of it reminding him too much of her bolting out of his bed, out his door and what he thought was out of his life.

Sansa grabbed the previously discarded bed sheet from the bottom of the bed. Bringing the sheet with her she found her place back in Jon’s arms but not without noticing the slightly panicked look on Jon’s face and his elevated heart rate where her palm had come to lay back on his chest. She couldn’t help the pang of guilt she felt in that moment.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered

Jon wrapped the bed sheet up over Sansa shoulder pulling her in a little tighter, unsure how long it would take him to believe it.


End file.
